When we first realized our love
by animekitten03
Summary: Germany flashbacks to when he first told Italy his true feelings. WARNING! Contains Smut! And it's my first smut, so please no flames. BoyXBoy a.k.a. Yaoi


**This is written for two of my RP buddies. Happy monthaversary, Germany and Italy! Yeah, I know, It's late… I was writing this on the day of, but then I went to a chatzy cause of the twins… lol male preg! WWOOOTT …. ON WITH THE STORY! **

Germany waited in his living room for a very special someone. Someone he had confessed his love for a little over a month ago, a petite Italian, with a peculiar curl on the left side of his head. When will he get here, he's already ten minutes late, Germany thought. Almost out of nowhere, the doorbell rang and he heard a voice call out, "Doitsu! I'm here!" Germany smiled, his precious Italian had arrived.

He got up from the chair he was sitting at and opened the door. To his surprise, Feliciano was actually wearing a suit! It was a pure black suit with a white shirt underneath. He was not wearing a tie however.

"Hallo, mein liebe."

"Ciao! Doitsu!"

Ludwig chuckled at the younger boy's carefree nature, 'Couldn't he take anything seriously?' he thought. Ludwig stepped aside and allowed Feliciano through the doorway, carefully shutting the door behind him.

"Do you know what, libeling?"

"What?" Feliciano looked at him curiously.

"Today marks our one month anniversary!" He smiled brightly at the thought of the Italian being his, forever and always.

"I know! You think I'd forget?"

Ludwig thought for a moment, nein, how could he ever forget. It was rather rainy day, and since they couldn't go outside to train, (Feli was complaining about how he might slip) , they decided to just sit in Germany's living room. Feli was overjoyed he didn't have to exercise, Ludwig, on the other hand, was upset he could not train.

* * *

"_Hey, Germany!"_

"_WHAT!?"_

_Feliciano jumped at the booming thunder of Ludwig's words. "I-I'm sorry," Feli squeaked out. A small tear ran down his cheek. Ludwig noticed the tear and sighed. "Listen," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you." _

_Feliciano wiped away the few tears that had formed around his eyes, "N-now you hate me!"_

_Ludwig couldn't help but smile at Feliciano's ignorance, "Nein, I could never hate you, liebling. Eh!" Ludwig clasped his hand around his mouth tightly, 'Had I really just said that!?' He thought._

"_G-germany~? Veh? What did you say?"_

_Germany took his hand off of his mouth, "I-it was nothing…"_

"_Germany! I know you're lying, veh~ You called me… darling…"_

_Germany's face heated up, if only he hadn't said that. If only he had thought before he spoke, he wouldn't be in this awkward situation. But then again, if he never said anything, he would have never known that the smaller nation, the pasta loving Italian with a peculiar curl on the side of his head, and a smile that could light up any room, had the same feelings. Germany swallowed his pride and realized there was no lying to the Italian, "I-I guess… I did." If it were possible for his face to get anymore red, it would've._

_Italy smiled, "Veh~ Can I ask you something~?"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Why did you call me that?"_

_Germany sighed, "I-I don't know."_

_Italy puffed out his cheeks, "Yes you do, you're lying to me again."_

"_FINE! IGUESSIKINDOFLIKEYOUANDNOTJU STLIKEAFRIEND,ILIKELIKEYOU! THEREAREYOUHAPPY!?" Germany said all in one breath._

"_Luddy," Italy said softly._

"_W-what?" he turned to face the smaller man._

"_I am very happy~" Italy ran to Germany and put his arms around his neck, kissing him softly._

_And before Germany knew it, he was kissing back._

* * *

"Ludwig." Feliciano said, snapping Germany out of his flashback.

"Hmm~?"

"I love you," the smaller said, a light pink color starting to fill his cheeks.

Ludwig smiled, and looked at his lover, "I love you more~"

_**~EXTENDED ENDING~ ((This part contains smut, I suggest if you do not like smut you skip this part.))**_

_~That night~_

Ludwig gently laid Italy on the bed, all the while kissing and sucking on his neck. Ludwig had gained control, he was on top of Feli.

"Lu-Ludwig!" Feliciano moaned out.

Ludwig continued kissing him, leading to his mouth, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away and started taking off his pants and boxers, while Feliciano worked on removing his own.

"We should probably use lube," Ludwig said as he threw the pants and boxers off to the side.

Feliciano tossed his clothes off to the side as well, he merely nodded in response to Germany's statement. Germany reached over to the side and grabbed the lubricant which was conveniently put there (courtesy of Prussia). He removed the cap and squirted a good amount onto three of his fingers. Feli squirmed under the bigger nation, he knew what was coming next. Germany gently pushed two of the digits into Feliciano's tight hole. Feli squealed slightly at the sudden, cold, fingers entering him. Germany began to scissor his fingers, and after some time he entered a third finger, stretching Feliciano's hole even further. When he felt it was stretched enough he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself.

"Are you ready, mein liebe?" He asked, a tone of sweetness in his voice.

"Si," Feliciano said in a tone of lust.

Ludwig entered slowly, and even though there was plenty of lube, he could tell by Feliciano's pained expression, that it hurt. Despite the pain, Feliciano told him to continue.

Ludwig thrust slow at first, but then faster. He moved his hand up and pulled Feliciano's curl to try to make the experience more pleasurable. By the lust that filled Feli's face, Ludwig knew his plan had worked.

After several thrusts, Feli came, a few more, and Ludwig came as well. He pulled out of his sweet Italian lover, and collapsed next to him. He grabbed him into a laying-down hug.

"How was that?" He asked

Feliciano replied with a warm smile, "Perfect."


End file.
